The goal of this work is to characterize the mechanism of the short-term regulation of tyrosine hydroxylase (TH) in rat adrenal, rat striata, human pheochromocytoma, and the adrenergic NIE-115 neuroblastoma cell system. The molecular as well as the kinetic properties of TH from these systems have been determined and compared.